Nindo
by lordofdragons412
Summary: After the death of konoha and it's ninja , new clans rise to create their own destiny. Set 500 years after naruto and naruto shippuden. warning blood , gore and swearing. There will be lemons later just give me time.
1. Chapter 1

NINDO

The path of the ninja

Episode 1 the beginning of a new dawn

It all began with the findings of Jutsu. The power that flowed through mighty titans that clashed as the world shook in their presence. Where kings and lords would easily fall to such an art that only follows the path of redemption. This is a story that the gods themselves can only imagine of such epic proportions. There were many battles and once the final breath was taken it appeared that the time of the ninja way was lost forever in the ruins of it's forgotten past. But……Faith found a way.

A man stood on a tall mountain while clenching his benevolent blade in both hands as he stared at the reflection within his sword. Staring back at him was a dark and demonic creature that could twist the stomache of any noble hero and lead them to a path of shame. Its eyes burned with a black flame that the devil himself coveted. This is the end for you the man began. Your reign shall no longer be known by the innocents whose blood was spilled because of your existence. The creature simply smirked at this site and grinned evilly. You believe you can defeat me. The creature spoke. Your words sound like an angel crying through an already bleeding heart He said with great delight. Spare me the humor. The man said out of anger. The next time I glance at your grotesque gnaw I desire to see the glare of my sword nudged in your throat and feeding justice to your black heart! The man continued more determined. Well then show me the will of god that fuels your determination. (Ninja art: Holy Dragon Blade Jutsu) The man's sword began to glow as the image of a white dragon appeared around it. The creature jumped in the air but was hit from behind by the man's uppercut sending him back down to collide with the man's mighty sword that was pierced in the ground. As the creature felt the blade of the sword grace his face the man came down on him at full speed pushing the sword down the creature's throat. The man stopped for a moment as the creature began to turn to ash but as quickly as his hopes had returned they vanished just as fast as the sun itself was covered by a blanket of darkness claiming the night as its own. The man became weary as the mountain site grew eerily quiet. Just then a dark cackle could be heard for great distances shattering the silence and ending the peace that the man fought to keep. The creature reappeared in full view with its hands forming hand seals of dark intentions. The man quickly grabbed his sword but was stopped by a wall of dancing flames keeping the man at bay as the creature began to utter a chant in unknown tongues. Once the chant was complete huge meteors filled the sky lighting up the mountain in a fiery glory that could be seen across the land. The man could only watch in terror for he knew that he had been beat. Where is your god now Lord Kamichi! The creature shouted with great joy. (Ninja art: Dragonic Tempest) The meteors engulfed the mountain ending all life that inhabited it.

As the man laid on his back with blood trickling down his mouth he saw his pride and joy approach him with eyes full of sea crest tears that shined like fire embedded in diamonds from the glow of the flames that surrounded them. The boy approached his dad confused and scared. Son don't , cry ninjas never cry. He said smiling as his soul began to depart from his mortal shell. Dad what is going on? The boy said with sadness consuming his emotions. The man continued and reached for something in his pocket. He pulled out a small chain neckalace with three crests crossed from each other in the shape of a quarter moon. Here take it. He said slowly. The boy obeyed and stared at the necklace with wonder. I want you to also carry on my legacy so I give you one other gift he said. Hold out your hand he continued with his life slipping faster than before. The boy did as he was told and then felt his dad's hand in his. The boy smiled for a moment but was cut short when he felt an explosion of pain racing through his body that felt as if he would accept death over such torture. But as soon as it started it was over. The boy fell down sobbing as he heard a cackle not to far from his position. The creature returned staring at the boy with excitement. Well ,well ,well it said. Are you the spawn of the great hero chosen by the gods it retorted while laughing. Why did you kill my dad the boy cryed. The creature simply glared at him with his head titled. God himself would not have saved this fool he said rather amused with the current circumstances in front of him. I hate you! The boy shouted. The boy's hand then began to glow a bright red. I will kill you for what you have done! the boy said as the ground began to shake. As much as the creature wanted to have prolonged the fight it knew its chance of survival was less due to the injuries caused by his first opponent. He began to turn his head lowly uttering you got lucky kid. He then disappeared into the night with the rest of the flames. The destruction however was not over as the boy screamed and the mountain collapsed in a sea of power and death. The boy passed out in a field of his own destruction that was greeted only by the silence of the night that filled the misty sky. Not to far off from off from the distance stood another man wearing a red cloak , black leather boots and a black top hat. He held a cane in one hand with a base made of sewn angel hair and on top was a skull that had engraved diamond eyes filled with the blood of Jesus Christ. He simply stared at the site whistling to himself as dawn eagerly approached.


	2. Chapter 2

NINDO

The path of the ninja

Episode 2 the unexpected arrival and the appearance of the chosen one

Friendship….A harmless act of human interaction. A time of when two paths meet and create new faiths in one another. A chance to communicate with the outside and perhaps not suffer from the face of a cold reality. But as a friendship grows a web is weaved from the lies and complications. Creating obstacles within that path and separating it once more from the world it is built on.

The sun shined a bright ray onto the walls of ancients that was built near the village hidden in the light. Portraying its glory and signifying its strength and beauty to all who face it. A boy with blonde hair , a green and blue gi , green eyes and a stone village headband approached the gate smiling carelessly. (Meanwhile) Atop a tall sky scrapper appeared two men holding a bag of cash scanning the area for someone. Did we lose him? Asks one of the men. Yeah I think so replied the other man. MAN THAT WAS CLOSE!!! Said the first man. Lord Dragon will be very pleased not to mention we even got a hostage he said evilly pointing at a woman about the age of 24 wearing a light village headband and a jounin vest. Come on we should keep moving before we're late again. Alright let me just check something. The man walked over to the woman but to his dismay she was gone and in her place was a kunai with an exploding tag attached. OH SHIT!!! The explosion triggered the second he spoke which knocked him off the skyscraper into oncoming traffic but before a car hit him he heard a voice behind. Did you miss me? The man then felt a forceful kick to the back smashing him into another building with his leg caught in a door. The joint near his knee was curved in disgusting

Manner indicating it was useless which rendered him unable to move. The other man quickly ran with the money but was soon tripped by a loose wire tired around 2 parked cars in parallel fashion. The man got back up but felt the wires wrap around his legs prolonging his movement. Suddenly he heard a voice from behind him. (Light Style: White Dragon Breath Jutsu) Suddenly the wires glowed a bright white and lightning surround the wires in an electric current paralyzing the man and causing him to pass out.

Amazing thanks kid. The woman answered. A boy turned around to face her. He had brown spiky hair , blue eyes , a white gi with blue flames on it , and the rest of the gi was cut off to reveal blue jeans. He had a sword on his back with the white dragon engraved on it , he wore a light village headband and a chain around his neck. Don't mention it he muttered in a low serious voice. This village is getting more crime infested everyday she continued. Even a jounin like myself can barely handle it. They were only mere grunts he managed to get out. Well thanks anyway but wow how could a genin be so strong? He said Wait she paused and began to think aren't you the son of Lord Kamichi she said. As she finished her question the boy was gone without a trace of his tracks visible.

As the blonde continued his walk in the village he noticed a strange man in a red and grey cloak approach a shop vendor. May I help you he asked kindly. Lord Dragon sent me he answered. What does he want with me he asked fear reflected in his eyes. We have some information that your village is on the hit list and want to offer some protection. For an annual fee I bet the shop vendor replied. Well of course he said smiling. Oh and did this slip my mind if you refuse to tell me where your lord is I'll slaughter you and your family and spit on your graves he said with an evil grin. Just then the blonde boy appeared and in front of the man hey that's not nice he shouted towards him. The man simply laughed. What are you going to do kid? He said rather amused. I'll show you! The blonde boy said with excitement. (Earth Style: Crushing Boulder Jutsu) Just as the boy finished his sentence a small rock came out of the ground and hit the man in the nose. The man fell over laughing from how pathetic the kid's attack was. The boy simply stared at his feet disappointed at himself. The man then felt a presence from behind him. What's so funny? He heard in a sarcastic voice. The man then found himself with a knee in his chest and his body through the shop vendor's stand. However this man reacted with an attack of his own. Chains appeared out of his sleeves and wrapped around the boy ensnaring him. The man then stopped to smirk at his victory was kicked in the head by the blonde hair kid distracting him from the opponent. This was all the time the brown haired boy needed. (Water style: Crystal ice Jutsu) The chains were then covered in ice and so was the man frozen unable to move. The boy broke the chains with little effort by crushing the ice. Damn you kid! The man shouted. He then created a ball of fire in his hand and burn the ice away. Afterwards he teleported behind the blonde boy and held a knife to his throat. Please the other boy retorted he then started to create a cyclone of air around his hand. The rasengan the man said astonished! You wish the boy replied Lightning then appeared within the ball of air on his hand. Take this he yelled then dashed at full speed(Secret style: Hurricane Chidori) The boy then attacked the man with his attack striking a hole in his chest ending his life. The blonde boy got up smiling hey nice job kid what's your name. The boy turned around and said in a plain voice Squall Kamichi.


	3. Chapter 3

Well what do you know I actually updated well lets just say bored

Well what do you know I actually updated well lets just say I'm bored. I'll make a promise to you Lady of the dark sky get me more reviews and I'll continue this if not I'm done with it.

Episode 3

The Gathering

Always at times of great tragedies and remorse, all things living resort to establish communication with others in order to receive guidance and hold on to the hope of overcoming the obstacles in their path thus leading them towards the promise land once more.

From now on I am going to use pov or point of view for characters so just deal with it.

By the way most of the names I make I pull out of my ass so I'll provide dictionary styles ways to pronounce them.

Age 13 Squall Kamachi (Squall Ka ma chi)

Age 13 Kyone (Key own ae)

Age 13 Shiki Tome (Shik e toe may)

Squall POV

I stood their brushing myself off and staring back at the person before. He looked at me with amazement and excitement.

"Nice to meet man my name's Kyone" he spoke

I looked at him a bit surprised with his joyful expression on his face and decided to talk to him for a little while.

"So are you new here"? I asked

"Yeah I just transferred here from the Stone village." He replied.

"I see, well I suppose your on your way to the academy'? I asked keeping the flow of the conversation.

"Yeah, hey are you going there too cause then we can go together ha-ha"! He said

Laughing.

"I suppose we can" I said

He seems a bit strange, he just shows up out of nowhere and then acts all friendly.

"I noticed you attempted an earth style jutsu but failed it how come"? I asked as we walked to the academy.

"Yeah I am not that good at jutsu like my dad" he replied with a sad voice.

"Hey cheer up we are going to the academy perhaps the light kingdom's teachings will help you.

"Thanks man". He replied

We arrived at the academy as I was greeted by my annoying fan girls god I hate them.

Kyone POV

I walked next to my new friend happily until he was covered by bunch of screaming girls. I fought my way through until I could ask my buddy what the heck was going on.

"Hey dude you like really popular or something because I envy you man" I said to him

He turns and looked at me with a glare and hung his head low.

"Trust me no one wants the life I have". He said in serious tone.

"Well sorry". I replied feeling very confused.

We took our seats when the instructor appeared in class and began speaking about some jutsu or something I don't know I just sat there and began to doodle out of boredom.

Shiki POV

I sat down after talking to my friends who kept gabbling about some new fashion or something. I continued to stare at my love Squall who simply looked at the board and played with a kunai. I wanted to ask him out so bad but knew he would say no. After a while I saw some other boy sitting next to him keep asking him questions. Who the heck is this guy? After the instructor was finished he began to announce the new squads formed. I crossed my fingers in hopes of getting to be on the same team.

"Ok now team 7 in the following order, Shiki Tome, Kyone uh that's it and our academy finest student Squall Kamachi". He read aloud

I jumped in the air in excitement now I can now talk to him with more ease.

Squall POV

Kyone looked excited as did the girl behind me to be on my team. I continued to look at my kunai until I felt my neck begin to burn as I began to taste blood in my throat. I hate this feeling it reminds of that night how can I befriend Kyone when I know he will just end up dead like all the others.

"Ok now you will all meet your sensei". The instructor explained

I got up from my seat and headed towards Shiki and Kyone.

"Hi Squall guess were on the same squad huh" she said.

Shiki was one of my fan girls however she was less annoying then the usual thick headed ones so I kind of liked her in an odd way. She had long brown hair complemented by her turquoise blue eyes and pink and white gi. She had kunai laced around her belt in some sort of fashion statement and her gi was cut in rather revealing places. She like many girls was all about the fashion statement thing which I never really cared for whatsoever.

"Hey I'm on your squad too"! Kyone whined touching her shoulder.

At the moment I watched as she punched him into the wall. Whatever I thought since it does not affect me. I walked over to pick up Kyone but was beaten to it by a tall man wearing a blue and black gi. He wore a light village headband that covered his left right eye and appeared to only have one of his arms. On his hand he wore a glove that seemed to have withdrawn blades within it.

"Hey there you need to be more careful" He said

My name is Tora Tsume and I will be your sensei.

Kyone POV

"Thanks" I said. "So are you gonna teach us new jutsu"?

"No" he replied first I need to see what your made of if your even worthy of being trained by me he said smiling.

"Well you can bet I'll impress you"! I replied

Who the hell am I kidding I will probably screw up again like always.

Squall POV

We were brought to some field surrounded by nothing more then trees and rocks. Perfect for training us I guess.

"Ok now here are the rules for your test" Tora sensei began.

"Within my hand is a scroll with razor blades tied around it" He began.

"Try to get the scroll off me without cutting yourself"

"Protect that which means the most to you for the sake of the mission"

I pondered the situation for a moment but before I could react I saw Kyone jump straight toward Tora.

"Ok take this" He yelled (Earth style: Crushing Boulder jutsu)

Suddenly a large boulder appeared from the ground and headed towards sensei. I was used this as my moment to attack. I jumped over the boulder past Sensei and pulled out some wire from my backpack. Sensei jumped away from the boulder and threw a few shuriken at Kyone who was hit with most of them but tried again with an uppercut that he blocked with the scroll and cut his fist.

Owwww!! Kyone yelped while blood trickled down his hand.

During this time I threw a few shuriken at sensei. He dodged them easily but what he was not expecting was I had wire tied around them which caught the scroll and tied around his body. I prepared to attack when suddenly I felt a streak of pain from behind me and fell to ground in pain.

"Nice try Squall but it will take more than just a few toys to take me down" He said with a smile.

Shiki POV

I watched in horror as Squall was pierced by claws protruding from sensei's glove. Ok I need to stop this before we all get killed from this guy.

(Shadow Style: Spell binding jutsu) An array of black light appeared around sensei and instantly he was in a bind by black chains tied around his arm and legs. As soon as I caught him Kyone appeared with a kunai ready to stab him but he was not quick enough because he used his mouth and threw a kunai back at him by jerking his jaw. I guess he must have had it in his mouth the whole time I thought. Squall withdrew his sword and slashed the scroll from out of him. The scroll rolled towards Kyone who smiled from a distance holding the scroll in the air jumping for joy.

Kyone POV

"Oh yeah we did it ha-ha"!! I shouted happily

Shiki ran over to Squall smiling as I followed her so the three of us could meet.

"Did what"? Sensei said getting up from his current state. Suddenly my look of happiness faded to gloom as sensei ripped through Shiki's chains and attacked Squall with his claws knocking his sword out of his hand.

"Oh yeah well how about this"! I yelled getting ready to punch sensei senseless for hurting my new friend. He quickly blocked me though and I was thrown towards Squall who was trying to stand up.

Squall POV

"Shit" I cursed He tricked us all. He wanted me to go after the scroll covered in razorblades he wanted us to throw our life on the line for the wrong target the real target is!!

Shiki POV

I stood there nervous as hell! That was my best binding jutsu I don't know what else to do I – I I'm dead! Wait the scroll what was Squall talking about. It was not the scroll that was the target it was our lives. The thing that means the most to you was our lives of course.

Kyone POV

I'm gonna die!!

Squall POV

Sensei appeared in front of Shiki and tied her up along with Kyone. I was all that was left.

"Use me and we can kill him together"!!

Fuckoff I said in my mind. I will not resort to using that so easily. But before I could do anything sensei was stranding behind me and dug a kunai in my already cut open back. My eyes closed and all I saw was darkness.

Kyone POV

Damn it we are stuck and I can't move. I looked at Squall being carried over to join us.

Else where --

Many shadowy figures stand in a circle upon an alter where a large figure is sitting in a large stone chair.

"Lord Dragon we have news about the village hidden in the light".

"Go on with it"

"Well some of our members offered protection to a local vendor"

"So"?

"Well some boy appeared and killed both of them"!

"A boy huh"?

"Interesting"!

"What did this boy look like"?

"Well he had brown spikey hair, blue eyes, some odd sword, and a white gi with blue flames on it"

"Ha-ha Well looks like the Fools son has become quite the skilled genin"

"Shall I send someone to take care of him sir"?

"Yes but allow me to pick" said another voice coming from across the room.

"Very well Rat you may pick". Dragon replied


End file.
